


Carpe diem

by almondmilkk



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, interiorizada pero snafu ayuda a eugene a superarla
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilkk/pseuds/almondmilkk
Summary: Si la atracción, el afecto que Sledge sentía por Snafu era pecado, no podía imaginar que el dios que los regía fuera realmente benévolo.-Pues... Digamos que creo que estoy perdiendo la fe.





	Carpe diem

**Author's Note:**

> no sabía que los personajes estaban basados en personas reales (iba por el penúltimo episodio) cuando escribí esto. ahora que soy consciente de ello se me hace algo raro pero HEY ni que se me fueran a quejar lol

El Sol resplandecía en otro día caluroso de Okinawa. Hacía a la tierra verse más vívida y a los hombres más, en general, faltos de ropa. La  _politesse_  era un concepto completamente ajeno a ellos, habiendo llegado a este punto, así que pocos de ellos dudaban delante de la elección de quitarse la camisa y, así, aleviar algo de la temperatura que tan alta podía llegar a ser. No había lugar para tales cosas como la típica decencia, y Snafu era una clara demostración del hecho.

En gran parte de las ocasiones en que Sledge lo miraba le faltaba la camisa. Lucía su torso sin recatos, sin remiros de clase alguna, siendo consciente de que nadie lo iba a juzgar por ello y teniendo claro que, ni que lo hicieran, no le podía importar menos.

(Era parte de su encanto; esa arrogancia. Esos ojos desafiantes que quemaban agujeros en los de Sledge tan solo de mirarlos. Cuando Snafu le pidió de examinar sus ojos, de tan cerca, para ver si había signos de hepatitis, a Sledge le costó milagros centrarse en ellos y no apartar los suyos directamente delante de tal contacto directo. Una terapia de choque de demasiada intensidad.)

Y no solo eso - el chico no estaba nada mal, según lo que Sledge sabía de los estándares de belleza masculinos, así que suponía que su usual desnudez no le supondría ninguna clase de emoción a nadie.

(Era la otra parte de su encanto. No estaba especialmente fornido, pero tenía sus músculos. Se complementaban a la perfección con su cara y las expresiones que esta ponía cuando, creyendo que Sledge no se daba cuenta, lo miraba de arriba abajo mordiéndose el labio inferior.)

Al menos así debía ser, pero mentiría si dijera que cada vez que sus ojos se posaban, furtivos, en su abdomen, pecho, pezones, clavícula, cuello, cualquier parte de él, no sentía sus entrañas revolverse y su cabeza aturdirse. Y cuando su mirada subía más y se encontraba con su cara, en ocasiones mirándolo a él, no estaría más que engañándose a sí mismo si dijera que su corazón no empezaba a martillear cuando notaba una mirada inusual en los ojos de Snafu. Una que iba dirigida exclusivamente a él: más suave, con menos altanería intrínseca, más  _tierna._  Porque por mucho que el sintagma "Snafu tierno" pudiera sonar a oxímoron a gran parte de las personas que lo conocían, a Sledge le daba la impresión de que, en algún lugar entre los gritos y la mala educación, el hombre tenía una ternura escondida.

Y esta solo parecía manifestarse en sus ojos cuando, en ocasiones, los astros se alineaban y se encontraban con los suyos por más de la milésima de segundo que en general duraban sus miradas. Hacía a Sledge volverse loco, en el mejor de los sentidos.

Eugene era un chico cristiano de buena fe. Mantenía su biblia a buen recaudo con él allí a donde fuera, y creía en la existencia de un dios benevolente. Si la guerra lo hacía, alguna vez, dudar de esta, nadie tenía que saberlo. La iglesia que representaba a ese dios le dejaba claro el  _modus vivendi_ que debía seguir si quería acabar en el cielo, y ese distaba grandemente del que, tan solo en sus sueños más bonitos, seguía. Los sueños que compartía con Snafu eran preciosos comparados con los del PTSD.

Era por eso que aceptar su atracción por -¿con? Porque, ¿era mutua? Si abría los ojos y razonaba un poco, podía ver que lo era- Snafu le hacía tanto,  _tanto_  daño.

A un chico decente no le gustaban los chicos.

Pero allí estaba él, tragando saliva y bajando la mirada cada vez que Snafu pasaba sus ojos azules por él. Intentando manipular a su mente para que no lo hiciera sonrojarse al ver esa sonrisa burlona que en ocasones llevaba, y tratando de no tener un paro cardíaco cada vez que veía la pequeña sonrisa, mucho más cálida, que acompañaba  _esa_  mirada que le ponía solo a él.

Porque no había lugar para cosas como la típica decencia en la guerra. Y Snafu, con sus sonrisas y su actitud y ese  _algo_ que tenía a lo que Sledge no le podía dar nombre pero que estaba presente y vehementemente, era una clara demostración del hecho.

Y Sledge, con sus reacciones psíquicas y fisiológicas inevitables a todo lo que hacía de Snafu al hombre que era, era otra.

A la mierda. Ya se había ganado su lugar en el infierno después de tanta matanza. Estaba en pecado mortal y nunca saldría de él. Había roto uno de los más importantes mandamientos -no matarás-, así que imaginó que un poco más de transgresiones a la norma no harían daño.

 

* * *

  

Fue por eso que por la noche, cuando estaba seguro de que nadie más que Snafu estaba despierto (era su turno de vigilante, y compartía agujero con él), Sledge le tocó la pierna para percatarlo de que él tampoco dormía y reclamando su atención.

Cuando los ojos de Snafu -y oh, qué ojos- se posaron en él, empezó.

-Hey, no consigo dormir -le dijo en voz baja.

-Vaya con el chico -Snafu reaccionó con una sonrisa que era una mezcla de la exclusiva de Sledge y la general-. Yo lo conseguiría pero, como puedes ver, tengo un trabajito que hacer. A no ser que lo quieras hacer por mí, claro.

-No realmente, lo siento -Sledge le contestó, y ambos dejaron ir una leve risa por la nariz-. No... De hecho, te quería hablar de una cosa -los ojos de Sledge estaban fijos en la cara de Snafu buscando una reacción, y la hubo. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más y pudo divisar algo como, quizás, esperanza en ellos. Una sonrisa los acompañó un segundo más tarde.

-Pues adelante, Gene. No tengo toda la noche, pero casi que gran parte de ella sí -pero qué mono que era. Si la atracción, el afecto que Sledge sentía por él era pecado, no podía imaginar que el dios que los regía fuera realmente benévolo.

-Pues... Digamos que creo que estoy perdiendo la fe.

-¿En dios?

-Sí, y en la iglesia y... En general el cristianismo. Es que-

-Bua, yo hace ya-- Quiero decir, ¿qué te lleva a esto? -le preguntó Snafu interrumpiendo su propia interrupción y redirigiendo el tema nuevamente a Sledge. Sledge se ilusionó: lo había puesto a él y a sus menesteres antes de a sí mismo, aunque esa fuera su predilección natural en muchos de los casos.

-Pues en gran parte la muerte que nos acecha y que está por todos lados-

-Ya, entiendo.

-Y por otra... El hecho de que te diga la manera en que tienes que llevar la vida y que dictamine lo que está "bien" y lo que está "mal". Me jode mucho que tenga estos conceptos tan definidos y que esto me pueda delimitar así la vida -se miraron unos segundos, y Snafu respondió.

-¿Y qué es lo que el cristianismo te impide hacer que querrías hacer? ¿O qué te hace hacer que querrías no hacer? -el hombre iba directo al quid de la cuestión, y Sledge no creyó que estuviera todavía el terreno suficientemente tanteado como para llegar allí.

-Bueno... -se miraron directamente a los ojos mientras Eugene pronunciaba las siguientes palabras- ciertas cosas -así, con elocuencia. Se dio un tortazo mental a sí mismo delante de su inhabilidad de hablar bien. Pero creía que esas dos palabras, en el contexto en que había estado dichas, expresaban bien el significado que Sledge les quería dar-. Snaf, ¿tú que opinas de la iglesia y de dios y tal?

Snafu se estuvo unos segundos en silencio hasta que volvió a hacer que sus ojos se encontraran y comenzó a hablar con decisión.

-Yo, como cualquier buen niño americano, también fui educado en el cristianismo y en la  _american way of life_ y esas mierdas. Pero hace unos años me di cuenta de que es todo... Basura. Em, sin ofender, perdona. Pero lo único que conseguía con esas creencias era llenarme a mí mismo de una culpa desgarradora por el simpre hecho de llevar mi vida.

-¿Culpa por matar? -Eugene le preguntó sin romper el contacto visual.

-También, claramente, pero también por... Otras cosas.

Sledge tenía claro que a lo que se refería con esas otras cosas, muy probablemente. Después de todo, era la misma palabra que él había usado para referirse a ello:  _cosas_. Cosas que en la situación correcta le traerían felicidad a la vida pero que en esta solo le hacían sentirse culpable. Pero tenía que asegurarse.

-...¿Sabes? Creo que mis creencias de ahora me hacen sentirme culpable por las mismas... cosas, no lo sé, tengo la corazonada. -antes de que Snafu, con una expresión inefable, pudiera contestar, se apresuró a continuar- ¿Y cómo has conseguido quitarte la culpa y las creencias dañinas de encima?

-Dándome cuenta de que lo único que tengo claro es que ahora estoy vivo y algún día estaré muerto, y que de lo único que tengo certeza es de mi vida. Así que, ¿no te arrepentirías tú si murieras, tu alma se disipase, y no hubieras vivido la vida que querías gracias a una estúpida culpa infundada por una institución más estúpida aún? Sin ofender, joder, lo siento.

-No, tranqui. Entiendo... Para ti se trata del  _carpe diem_ , del  _memento mori_.

-Exacto. Sin nada que me haga desviarme de el que soy realmente. Sin negarme a mí mismo mi realidad.

-...En realidad tiene mucho sentido. Olvidar el infierno que se te ha prometido si actúas "mal" y disfrutar de aquello que está seguro que tienes; tu vida.

-Lo has pillado. Y quiero decir, ¡hey! Nuestra vida es un infierno viviente, ahora mismo igual estamos a medio metro de un cadáver japonés soterrado, así que ¿por qué no alegrarla tal como podamos?

Se miraron a los ojos, y sonrieron. Eugene tuvo la sospecha de que la sonrisa que ahora dominaba su cara era de la índole de las que Snafu le dedicaba, pero de más intensidad.

-Tienes razón.

Se miraron un rato más, con magia en el aire. Era como si el tiempo hubiera dejado de funcionar, igual que el espacio alrededor de ellos, y solo estuviera el otro y la sonrisa de su cara.

-Gene -empezó Snafu-, si ahora pudieras hacer aquello de lo que más ganas tienes, pasando de normas idiotas e ideologías reprimentes, ¿lo harías?

-Sí -respondió sin titubear.

-¿En estas circunstancias, puedes hacerlo?

-Sí -repitió, y los ojos de Snafu eran océanos azules donde no le importaría ser náufrago, o ahogarse en ellos y en su agua cristalina. Sería la muerte más dulce que se le pudiera ocurrir.

-Pues hazlo -Snafu mandó, mirándolo a los ojos como si él fuera todo lo que constituía su mundo.

Eugene había obedecido muchas órdenes a la larga de su vida. Algunas a regañadientes, algunas con aceptación e incluso algunas con ganas.

Ninguna con más ganas que esta, que le llenaba el pecho de devoción al,  _por fin_ , llevar sus manos a la cara de Snafu y besarlo.

De la garganta de Snafu escapó un sonido que denotaba  _estoy en la gloria_ , e inmediatamente llevó una mano al cuello de Eugene y la otra a su pelo y profundizó el tan esperado beso.

Eugene  _por fin sentía a Snafu_ y  _oh Snafu, oh Snafu, oh Snafu y sus labios cortados y el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, oh Snafu y la fogosidad del beso que compartía con él._ Era un beso rebosante de ímpetu, de pasión, de furor, de  _fuego_. Era  _por fin_  la culminación de tantas,  _tantas_ ganas que se habían acumulado dentro de él, y la confirmación de que sí, eran recíprocas. Eugene estaba en el nirvana. Eugene estaba en el  _cielo_.

Quién hubiera dicho que era tan fácil llegar a él.

El beso prosiguió un rato, expresándose los dos con sus labios y su hipnótico baile de lenguas, y con sus manos acariciando el único terreno en el que realmente querían estar -la piel del otro-, hasta que tuvieron que separarlo (meros centímetros) para recuperar la respiración.

Eugene se percató de la presencia de lágrimas en la cara de Snafu, y con una sonrisa elísea pasó por una de ellas su pulgar. Se dio cuenta de cierta humidad por su cara también, y de Snafu teniendo la misma actuación con él. Los dos rieron con la más absoluta felicidad, y dejaron más lágrimas caer mientras se juntaban en un abrazo pasional.

Después de unos minutos, horas, días, años -Eugene ya no controlaba factores mundanos como el tiempo-, Snafu rompió el silencio.

-Quizás es un poco demasiado pronto para decir esto, pero te amo, Gene -su voz sonaba ligeramente áspera de las lágrimas, y estaba muy, pero que muy llena de amor. Eugene apretó el abrazo y sollozó.

-Y yo, Snaf.

Permanecieron un rato en el abrazo y se besaron algo más, entre mirada amorosa, sonrisa, caricia o una mezcla de estas. 

En ese momento eran solo ellos. Ni guerra, ni muerte, ni trauma, ni culpa. Dos jóvenes y un amor, y nada más.

Y de aquel momento en adelante serían la guerra, la muerte, el trauma y quizás algo de la culpa, pero tal como Eugene pudo asegurar en una mirada sonriente con Snafu y en sus manos entrelazadas, también serían los dos jóvenes y su lírico, idílico amor.

**Author's Note:**

> si cae algún kudos o algo igual hago un carpe noctem, if u know what i mean ;)


End file.
